Scarring My Pride
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: The fall of Seifer and Squall's relationship. Rated for Seifer's vocabulary and violence. Part of Crym and Pahoyhoy's Family Tree Universe.


Scarring My Pride

* * *

><p>This is a disclaimer and you didn't even know it!<p>

* * *

><p>The hallway was crowded as usual, and unfortunately it was always the snot nosed little brats that didn't know their place in this damn school.<p>

"Out of my way, you little shit tards!" Seifer bellowed. The effect was instantaneous as a path appeared down the centre of the hall, easily allowing the blond and his stoic boyfriend clear passage to the cafeteria.

One student however, could care less about the barked order and used the path to his own advantage, rushing towards the couples backs as if nothing was different.

"Hey Cloud!" An unmistakable cry rang through the otherwise silent hallway.

From somewhere behind them, a blur appeared, pushing between Squall and Seifer as he said a quick "S'up dudes," to them before he approached the single blond teen that had dared breach the empty path.

"Fuck you, Reno," growled Seifer as he pulled Squall along behind him by the wrist.

Reno completely ignored the bully's rage as he slung one arm over Cloud's shoulder and began to ramble on about the plans he had for the weekend with Rude.

A colourful string of curses and a flip of the bird showed the entire hallway Seifer's feelings as he continued down the hall with Squall in tow. Ignoring Reno as they passed by him and the blond, Seifer couldn't help but notice Cloud nod in their direction when they passed by. Surprising him even more was the fact that Squall nodded back.

With a small growl in his voice, Seifer turned to his shorter boyfriend. "The hell? Since when have you been social?"

Not receiving a verbal response, Squall just shrugged as they made their way out of the hallway.

. . . . .

Throwing the gear shift of his truck into park, Seifer sneered when he didn't see Squall waiting outside of the garage for him. Not having the patience to wait for the brunet, the blond got out of his truck with a huff. Entering into the garage, Seifer was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Squall still standing behind the counter. Except that he wasn't alone. Leaning up against the glass display case was that irritatingly silent blond from school.

But the worse thing of all was the expression on Squall's face.

His little bastard of a boyfriend was wearing that coy little half smile of his that even Seifer had only seen a handful of times, and they had been dating now for close to two years.

Ripping the knit beanie off of his head, Seifer threw it towards the other teens, easily hitting his boyfriend in the side of the face, drawing the attention of both Squall and Cloud in his direction. "Hurry the fuck up. I've already been waiting outside for like twenty minutes!"

Taking the hat in his hand, Squall glared over at his boyfriend before turning back towards Cloud. "I've got to go. I'll see you around." Walking around the counter, the brunet made his way over to where Seifer was standing with a blank expression on his face.

"About fucking time," grumbled Seifer.

Rolling his pale eyes, the brunet took the beanie in his hand and slammed it hard into Seifer's stomach, causing the blond to bend over forward as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" Seifer growled once he got his breath back.

Squall didn't respond, just walked outside and over to the parked pickup truck and got into the passenger's side.

Storming over to the driver's side, the blond got in and slammed the door behind him. "What the fuck is he doing visiting you at work?"

Raising a single eyebrow, Squall turned his pale eyes towards his boyfriend. "You mean Cloud?"

Sneering at the name, Seifer didn't bother to conceal his discontent. "Yeah, him," he scowled.

Squall just shrugged. "His uncle owns the garage. Now quit being an ass and just drive."

"Don't tell me what to do," snapped the blond as he started his truck.

The smaller teen just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

. . . . .

Shifting his bag on his shoulder, Seifer huffed as he entered his last period English class. At least he shared this class with Squall, so it shouldn't be too bad.

Looking up, Seifer barely held in the growl he felt boiling up in his stomach as he saw Squall in his regular chair, but someone was already in Seifer's seat.

It was Cloud. Again. And standing between the two of them was Cloud's annoying redhead lackey with his arms slung so casually around both of their shoulders.

"So, emo one and emo two, I'm throwing a party this weekend. A sexy lingerie party! And we're doing the time warp, so bring your best underwear. I've already called dibs on Frank-N-Furter. Squall, you know you'd make a great Brad. Which would make you the perfect choice for Janet, Cloud," Reno smirked.

"Hey!" Zell exclaimed from the seat directly behind Squall. "I could come as Rocky!" he grinned.

Reno turned and looked over the short blond with a critical eye. "You know, I think you've got the potential there, kid," Reno said with a nod.

Overhearing the entire conversation left Seifer fuming. At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom and ordered everyone into their seats. Seifer ended up in the very back row and spent the entire period glaring lasers into both Cloud and Squall's backs. This had to end.

The moment the bell rang, Seifer was out of his seat, one hand wrapped around Squall's arm. "We've got to talk."

Squall just shrugged as everyone began to gather their things.

Zell noticed the exchanged and his blue eyes went wide. "Squall, do you think that this is a good idea? Seifer's been an ass lately, like PMS bitchy even!"

Seifer growled at Zell, "Fuck off, Chicken Wuss. This is between me and Puberty boy."

Zell just glared back before looking back over at the brunet, "Squall?"

Squall just nodded.

Looking completely dejected, Zell's shoulders fell. "Fine, but I'll be waiting at your locker for you and I'll come find you in fifteen minutes if you don't come."

Neither Seifer nor Squall said anything as the rest of the class, including their teacher gathered their things and left the room until they were the only two left.

Seifer then turned sharply to stare at his boyfriend. "I don't want you hanging out with Cloud."

Rolling his eyes, Squall just said, "Whatever," before turning to leave the classroom.

"Come back here!" growled Seifer, reaching out and grabbing Squall's shoulder to pull him back to him.

Not wanting to deal with an angry Seifer, Squall tried to free himself from Seifer's grip to leave once again. As soon as he got only a single step away, the loose restraint Seifer held on his temper finally blew as his fist flew through the air, landing in the middle of Squall's back.

Squall staggered as he was thrown off guard by the punch. Turning around to see what had gotten into Seifer, he never expected the second punch that landed right on his check. Dropping his bag, the brunet did the only thing that came natural. He began to fight back.

Fists were flying through the air as the punches grew more and more intense and each blow was landed with more force than ever before.

Suddenly, Squall landed a harsh punch that sent Seifer sprawling against the teacher's desk. In a blind rage, the blond reached behind him to grab the first thing he could and swung it as Squall leaned in to land another blow. The only reaction from Squall is an ear piercing scream.

Much to his horror, Seifer suddenly noticed that it was an open pair of scissors he had grabbed and swung with. Squall was clutching his face while blood streamed over his fingers. Realizing what he had done, the blond felt his grip on the scissors slacken.

Squall looked up with pure hatred shining in his steely eyes. With quick movements, the brunet was suddenly on top of Seifer, grabbing the scissors from Seifer's loose grip. Knowing exactly what Squall wanted to do, Seifer raised his arms to defend himself, blocking blow after blow that Squall threw his way, wincing each time the scissors connected with his bare forearms.

The sound of a frightened voice screaming 'Stop!' caused Seifer to look over, only to see his English teacher rushing towards them. The momentary distraction was enough for Squall to get in the single strike he desired.

Pain exploded across the bridge of Seifer's nose, causing him to cry out 'Fuck!' and his hand automatically going to his face, feeling the warm and sticky blood that coated his face.

Looking up through the blood, Seifer saw Squall being restrained by several male teachers and Zell. He was finally able to see the damage he had done. A long cut ran along Squall's face from above his right eyebrow down along his left cheek. Blood still poured freely from the wound, staining all along the front of Squall's shirt and left sleeve where the brunet had obviously attempted to wipe the blood from his eyes. His face was still set in a look of unrestrained hatred and Seifer knew it was over.

In a daze, Seifer felt someone wipe the blood from his face, feeling regretful when no more blood appeared in his vision, confirming that he had injured Squall so much more than Squall had gotten him. Obviously, despite being in a blind rage, the brunet had still known to show some restraint. Seifer always knew that Squall was stronger than him and would have been able to hurt him so much worse than he had.

Things would never be the same between them again.

* * *

><p>Uh oh. This could be trouble…if you guys what to know what happens right after this, leave a review or send us a pm! If we get enough support, we will write a second chapter to this story!<p>

Now for the obligitory ending message:

If you like this story, please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.


End file.
